Sirens
by Lillifant
Summary: You're like the sea, yeah you're haunting me and I drown in every word you say. But you pick me up babe I can't deny you're my sweetest drug, you're my sweetest high. A HUXON story !


_It's been too long since someone wrote some Huxon. I've been having some inspiration and I hope after reading this, more people will get inspirated :)_

_Thanks to Gemma for the beta reading!_

_R&R please :)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**I'm like a cat that comes crawling back**

**Every time you walk away**

**You're like the sea**

**Yeah you're haunting me**

**And I drown in every word you say**

**But you pick me up babe I can't deny**

**You're my sweetest drug**

**You're my sweetest high**

**Now I spiral down I've hit the ground**

**Why do I keep on falling?**

I look at him, tall, dark and handsome. Arrogant and stubborn. But also caring and gentle. Those things doesn't seem to fit all in one person. My mind wanders off to last week... His gentle but passionate touch, his warm tongue inside my mouth, his warm body pressed to mine. It brings shivers to my spine just thinking about it. I made myself promise that that would be the last time. But it's hard to avoid him, to not feel the tension in the air when we're close. Giving in would be so much easier, and at the same time, so much more difficult. We can't be together and we can't be apart either.

**I don't want tomorrow**

**I just need today to be with you**

**Baby you're my siren**

**Calling on my heart then**

**Pushing me away to wreck my dreams**

**Like sirens do…**

**My siren's you**

Without even looking I know she's passing by. Her scent, lavender and vanilla, I could recognize from a mile away. And although I know that sweet scent so good, it still makes me shiver when I smell it. I breath it in with my eyes closed, letting it penetrate every cell of my body. She bewitches me, completely.

I wait to be alone before I walk towards her and invite her for a drink after work. She looks at me reluctantly but accepts my invitation.

I try to convince myself it's just a few drinks, nothing more. But deep inside I know it won't be just drinks. And I'm not sure if I mind the fact that it won't be just drinks. While I look at her, I can't stop thinking about this night, together with her. I sigh, I can't help myself, I can't seem to live with her and at the same time it seems I can't live without her either.

**I'm such a fool I'm the slave you rule**

**Every time you beckon me**

**You're my mistake**

**But my heart would break**

**If I ever tried to set me free**

**Cause I breathe you in babe**

**I can't deny you're all I need**

**You're my kryptonite**

**Now I spiral down**

**Yeah I've hit the ground**

**Why do I keep on falling**

**(Falling)**

I look at him in the dark. His eyes closed and his breathing peaceful. He's sleeping peacefully and calmly. I sigh slowly and quietly, not wanting to wake him up. Why did it happen again? Of course I wanted it, but if I wanted it, why does it feel so bad? How can something that feels so right, be so bad? And I can't help myself. After every time I tell myself it was the last time, that I won't let it happen again, that I'm going to stay away from him. But I can't seem to stay away from him. Sometimes it even feels like it is nature that keeps bringing us together again.

I get out of bed, picking up my things from the floor and leaving his bedroom and house quietly. On my way home I realise that somehow, I cannot live without him.

**I don't want tomorrow**

**I just need today to be with you**

**Baby you're my siren**

**Calling on my heart then**

**Pushing me away to wreck my dreams**

**Like sirens do (yeah)**

**Like sirens do**

**Like sirens do (yeah)…**

**My siren's you**

**I'm like a cat that comes crawling back**

**Every time you walk away**

The alarm clock wakes me up. As by an instinct I reach for her, already knowing she would be gone. She always runs off when I'm sleeping. She never stays. I run my hand through my hair and suddenly it hits me, I would love it if she should stay the night. But how am I supposed to tell her that? I can't just drop it like a bomb on her. I don't even know if she shares the same thoughts or feelings. I don't even know if I know what I'm thinking or feeling. The only thing I know is that it seems to get harder and harder to live without her.

**I don't want tomorrow**

**I just need today to be with you**

**Baby you're my siren**

**Calling on my heart then**

**Pushing me away to wreck my dreams**

**Like sirens do (yeah)**

**My siren's you**

I lay on his bare chest, trying to catch my breath. His fingers run through my hair while mine caress his stomach. I can't think of somewhere else I'd rather be. A heavy, dark feeling creeps up on me and I already know why. My body and mind already know I will be taking off in a few hours, when he's fast asleep.

While his hand caresses my hair I can't stop thinking about how much I would want to stay here. He must have notices something because suddenly he asks me "what's wrong?". I sit up and look at him. Would he like it if I stayed? "What is it baby?" He asks again. I look at him and without even thinking it more through, it comes out "I don't want to go. I don't want to take off."

He looks at me and smiles. "Then don't." While I stare at him in disbelief he pulls me closer again and whispers to my hair "don't ever leave again. Stay with me forever."


End file.
